If Only She Knew
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: [RyougaAkane][RanmaAkane] A small collection of drabbles and oneshots centering around the topic: What would happen if Akane found out that Ryouga was PChan?
1. A Prologue of Sorts

**Disclaimer:** … Is this really necessary?  
**Warning(s): **Both happy and tragic Ryouga+Akane… Mostly happy though! –SmileSmile-  
Oh, and possible OOC-ness I'm afraid. Le sigh.

**Story Type: **Drabble  
**Note(s): **As said in the summary, this is a collection of drabbles, one-shots, and short stories centering around the topic of Akane discovering that Ryouga is in fact, P-Chan. These are all written in my spare time and when I don't feel like working on anyofmy actual stories… So, this will have an indefinite amount of stories. Oh, and none of the stories are related to each other in any way…  
I honestly hope that readers enjoy these stories; thanks for reading! –Bow-  
**Date: **6.12.06

- - - - -

**A Prologue of Sorts**

- - - - -

He had transformed right in front of her.

Right in front of Akane.

A-K-A-N-E.

He was _screwed_.

"Oink?" His voice was timid, pathetic… _weak._

And so was how he felt at the moment.

The stubby hind legs of his black piglet form collapsed beneath him, his wide eyes on the girl he'd come to love so dearly. He was sure Ranma was saying something behind him, but he didn't care to listen.

All he cared about right now… were the tears beginning to fall from Akane's eyes.

He had made her cry.

"How… How could you betray me like this Ryouga?"

Her words were acid, tearing him from the inside.

"I never want to see you again you perverted… _pig_!"

Was this what it felt like to die?

"I hate you!"

The world stopped in order to witness his heart of glass shatter.

_No… No, Akane-san I-_

She turned, her back facing her once beloved P-Chan. "Goodbye Ryouga."

"Oink! Ooink! Oooooink!"

_Akane-san! Please wait! **Aka-ne-san**!_

- - - - -

"-oooink!"

"Oh, P-Chan, you're awake!"

Still shakingfrom the after effects of his dream, P-Chan turned his wide eyes to the smiling face of Akane.

His dear, sweet, beautiful Akane.

"Oh no, you're shivering… Did you have a nightmare? Oh, please stop crying Baby. Mommy's here."

P-Chan could not help but accept the warm and comforting embrace Akane pulled him into, snuggling into her chest with tears excreting from his eyes.

_Just a dream. Just a dream… That wasn't real. Akane-san's still here. Akane-san still loves me._

But he couldn't help but wonder… _For how much longer_?

- - - - -

**End A Prologue of Sorts**

- - - - -


	2. Running With The Rain

**Disclaimer: **o.o I do believe this is called fanfiction for the reason that it is _fiction_ written by a _fan_… Yup, yup. –NoddleNoddle-  
**Warnings: **Um… Bad syncing of words. Things didn't quite fit the way I would have liked.

**Story Type: **Too long for a drabble I think, but not quite a one-shot… I think I'll dub this a spamfic o.o;  
**Note(s): **This was a writing exercise complied with a bit of sudden inspiration above anything else… Hope everyone who reads it enjoys! And critique is welcome, of course.  
The next chapter will be an actual story/one-shot/thing. Promise. –SmileSmile-  
**Date: **6.16.06

- - - - -

**_Running With The Rain_**

- - - - -

_Come back here you little runt, you think you're the only one who's suffering? Argh! You scratched me you little beast, you ruined my perfect complexion!_

_Ranma! What do you think you're doing?_

Akane-san hated to see him cry. Or rather, she hated to see her beloved P-chan cry.

But it was the same thing wasn't it?

So he never cried, because it made her unhappy.

It was true that he fell instantly for any girl that gave him the least bit of attention – particularly Ranma in his many guises. Though being one that had grown up without any love whatsoever, that was to be expected… But no matter how many girls, Ryouga had always gone back to Akane-san.

Always.

And he had always gone back running.

He was sick of love! He was so _tired_ of it! It had done _nothing_ but cause him problems!

How simple his life had been when his only goal in mind was to defeat Saotome Ranma. When all he had known was vengeance, his path of life had been so easy even _he_ could find his way!

But then she came.

Akane-san… She'd come and placed so many different roads in his path; made things complicated. Made things a living hell!

He was _done_ with _love_!

_Argh, you little coward! Look at you, hiding behind Akane!_

No… No. That was a lie. Akane-san had only given him warm embraces, a bed to sleep in, and a smile on rainy days. Without her, he'd never known true happiness.

But… why did it have to hurt so much?

She had discovered his darkest secret… His _curse_. And he did not have the right to blame even Ranma for this blunder.

No… this time, he had to accept responsibility for his own mistakes.

He hadn't even given Akane-san the chance to speak before his feet were put into motion.

Yes, he ran. He ran for all his life and pride were worth. He ran because he didn't want to suffer the chance of seeing Akane-san's eyes filled with tears, full of anger, of disappointment, of bitterness. Of hate.

How could she accept him now? Knowing fully what a cursed being he was?

_Are you okay? Oh, he's scared… Poor Baby. Come on, let's go._

_Just hold it, where are you going?_

_**We're** going to bed._

What was that old saying again?

"Home is where the heart is."

Home was supposed to be where a person felt safe, at peace… A place of refuge from the rest of the world. His haven had always been Akane-san's loving arms.

But now he didn't have Akane-san.

So, did that mean he didn't have a home?

No home…

Then, he must not have a heart anymore either.

That's right, it had been shattered. And he had no one to blame but his own stupid self… He should have known not to fall for her. He should have just forsaken his feelings and forgotten her! He should have known…

But it didn't matter anymore, did it?

Because he ran. He ran for all he was worth. Ran until he was lost once again. Because when he was lost no one could find him.

Akane-san wouldn't have to see his muddy eyes mixing with the rain…

He just wanted to run, run to Nowhere and be left alone…

So he was lost again, and this time… he knew he couldn't go back.

_Don't worry Baby, I won't leave you with that nasty Ranma… Be a good boy and stop crying now, okay?_

Goodbye Akane-san…

Goodbye.

- - - - -

**_End Running With The Rain_**

- - - - -


End file.
